Hair loss was often experienced by middle-aged or older people in the past, but many young people in their 20s and 30s with hair loss are markedly increased at present due to various types of stress, environmental pollution, eating instant food, and the like.
Therefore, many types of anti-hair loss agents or hair growth agents have been developed at home and abroad based on western and oriental medicine, but the products, which have been released so far, have insignificant effects or cause severe physical adverse effects in spite of some effects.
Recently, a hair ointment, which is called hair powder, that is, black powder, has been developed and used to cover a site where the scalp is exposed because of thin hair, using techniques similar to makeup techniques.
The hair powder is stored in the form of powder in a storage container, discharged to the outside through a plurality of holes formed at an upper side of the storage container, and is thus applied onto the head. Because a user holds and shakes the storage container above the head, there are problems in that it is difficult to accurately sprinkle the hair powder onto a particular site of the head, and the hair powder is wasted because the hair powder is scattered everywhere.